


Help

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Whump, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: We really need a origin story for Buck soon. I hope he had good parents, but from the show they only mention them once, when Maddie shows up. And they don't ever visit during his many injuries or Maddie's ordeal. Bobby is his father figure as far as I am concerned and he basically voiced that in the latest episode.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> We really need a origin story for Buck soon. I hope he had good parents, but from the show they only mention them once, when Maddie shows up. And they don't ever visit during his many injuries or Maddie's ordeal. Bobby is his father figure as far as I am concerned and he basically voiced that in the latest episode.

Buck entered the station. He was earlier than usual. Bobby called him last night and asked him to take inventory of the ladder trucks. The night shift had been busy with calls. They needed to be sure they had everything ready for when day shift starts. He was happy to oblige.

He found the check list and started with the first truck.

It wasn’t even a few minutes later when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Thinking it was Eddie, he turned around with a big smile on his face. As soon as he locked eyes with the person whose hand was on his shoulder, he felt all the blood drain from his face.

Charles Buckley. His Father.

“S..Sir?” Buck stammered. Subconsciously straightening his back and at full attention.

It had been several years since he had been in contact with his parents. Once he left for college, he saw no need to be in their lives.

The anger in his father’s eyes meant this was going to be another fight. He was not prepared at all.

“So, Evan, when where you going to tell me that Madeline was here. Working as a 911 operator and not a nurse? Pathetic. And you, a firefighter? You were on the path to join the military. Did you fail at that too? I thought I raised you better than this!”

He moved closer, getting in his face. 

Evan found some strength and answered back.

“It’s not my place to tell you what Maddie is doing or where she is. That is her call. And I passed all the military training, but I didn’t want to become like you!”

That set his father into a rage, and he slapped Buck right across the cheek. He was wearing his special ring, and it sliced his cheek. Blood immediately started running down. He then grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the truck. Buck hit his head and saw stars. He thought he heard what sounded like a pocket knife being opened.

He kept his eyes closed. He then felt as if he was being dragged. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was being led to Bobby’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie walked into the station and started toward the lockers. He was early too, having dropped Christopher at his Abuela’s for the weekend. He knew Buck would be here too and wanted to help out.

He heard a noise and saw that Bobby’s door was closing. Shrugging, he quickly went to his locker. He noticed Buck’s bag, and smiled. He quickly got changed and set out to look for him. Knowing he would start with the ladder trucks, he walked over. 

Frowning when he didn’t immediately see him, he walked around the trucks. He noticed the clipboard on the floor. Strange. He was about to pick it up, when his phone rang. Bobby.

“Hey Cap, have you seen Buck today?”

“He’s not here yet? I told him I needed him to start working on the trucks as I couldn’t do it. I’ll be there in about an hour. I had to catch up on some paperwork with the chief.”

“But he is here. His stuff is in his locker. Wait, you aren’t here yet? I just saw your door close.”

Eddie looked again at the clipboard on the floor and gasped. There were drops of blood on the checklist. He looked around and found several more drops leading to Bobby’s office. His heart stopped.

“Eddie? Eddie! What are you talking about? Day shift hasn’t even started yet. No one should be there. Except for Buck.”

“Bobby I think you need to call Athena, and make it quick. But silent alarms. I think someone has Buck hostage in your office. There is a small trail of blood leading there.”

“Oh god! Umm…don’t do anything stupid. I will call her right away. There is a window in my office. If you can do it without being detected, go outside and try to look in and text me everything you see. Keep your phone on silent too.”

“Ok, Cap!”

Eddie made his way quietly out of the station and around back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck was forced into the desk chair. He felt a headache coming on full force, but he tried to stay focused. He wiped the blood off his cheek, but felt more dripping down. Blast those blood thinners.

“So, Chuck, can I call you Chuck? What is this going to accomplish? After all these years, you find out your kids are doing great without you and you want to murder me? Doesn’t make sense.”

Charles stopped pacing the room and glared at his son.

“Still a wise ass I see. I don’t like being made a fool. Your mother left me, put a restraining order on me. She said if I hurt her kids, she would kill me herself! I would like to see her try. Ha! She is so weak!”

“About time! I don’t know why she held onto you so long. You were never good to her. She couldn’t even protect me from you. I was just your punching bag. Maddie got out as soon as she could! Never looked back!”

That earned another slap to the other cheek. This time with the blade, slicing a little deeper.

“You were a mistake. I’m sure you got that from the 15 year age difference between the two of you. Maddie was my little girl. And then you came along and ruined our happy little family. You never mattered to me.”

“Then why are you here? If I never mattered. Why go to all the trouble to hurt me?”

Buck hissed as his sweat started to mix with his cuts. He grabbed a few tissues from the desk, moving slowly, trying not to startle his father. His eyes caught some movement at the window. He did a quick glance and thought he saw a tuft of hair. His father was facing the door now. Eyes closed. He dared another look. Eyes widening when he saw Eddie staring back. He shook his head and silently moved his mouth, finger pointed, Dad, Get Maddie. Eddie seemed to interpret it, nodding and moved out of sight. 

His father turned to him again, with a weird smile. 

“If I hurt you, then Madeline suffers. Indirectly, of course. I would never hurt her. But if she is hurting, then your mother would be wise to come back to me and we could all be a family again. It’s been too long. We need to be together.”

“You’re sick!”

That earned him a punch to the gut. He doubled over in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie watched in horror as the man swung at Buck’s face, cutting into his cheek with a sharp pocket knife. Blood now running down his face and neck. His white tee now stained red. Not good. Not good. Not good.

He heard them arguing. Thought he heard Maddie’s name mentioned. He quickly texted Bobby the information. 

Bobby texted almost immediately, saying the police were only a few minutes out.

The shouting stopped and he looked back inside. Buck was looking at him wide eyed. He mouthed something. Dad. Get Maddie.

His father? He had never mentioned the man, maybe only a few times, in passing. But he could see why now. The man was a monster. He crouched down and texted Maddie as well. 

E - Don’t call me. Dad is here. He hurt Buck. Hostage at station. B wants you to come.

M - What!!!!! OMG! Thank God its my day off. Be there as soon as I can.

E - Be careful.

He was still crouched down when he saw Athena. He quietly made his way over.

“Athena, I think the man that has Buck, is his father. From what conversation I could make, he wants revenge about something. Maddie was mentioned. He has a fairly large pocket knife and has already cut Buck in the face several times. His face is a mess!”

"What is the set up in there?"

"Buck is sitting at the desk. The man is pacing by the door."

"That may be to our advantage then. The desk has wheels. If you can get Buck's attention again, have him push the desk into him at the moment we say. We break down the door at the same time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Please bear with me.  
> Writer's block is setting in....nooo
> 
> Also Title may change  
> Any suggestions?


	2. Wait

Watching Charles pace back and forth at almost a frantic pace made him dizzy and also a little queazy. He took a few breaths to calm himself down.

The tuft of hair was back. 

Charles took out his cell phone and was furiously texting. To whom? He didn’t really care, but he was grateful that his back was again turned so he couldn’t see the window.

He watched carefully as Eddie made gestures with his hands. Pointing at the desk. Has wheels! How did he not notice that before. Eddie pushed his hands, as if he wanted to shove it forward. At his signal. SWAT setting up (he assumed). And tap of the glass would be the time he should do it. And as quickly as he appeared, he vanished.

He was slow to understand, stupid blood loss!

“Boy! What are you looking at! Do you think you can escape me?”

“Nope, just couldn’t look at you anymore. You are making me dizzy, thanks to the blood loss and my head hitting the firetruck.”

He was glad that was all he thought he was trying to do. If Eddie had been seen, his life might have ended much too soon.

“Well, get used to it!” He all but growled that statement, sending shivers down his spine.

Buck knew he would get out in relatively one piece, but his father’s erratic behavior was starting to worry him. He hoped the team outside was setting up quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie decided to park a block away and walk to the firehouse. She knew it would be swamped with police. 

The rest of the crew were also there, hanging out under a tent the police had set up.

She walked faster to get to Chimney who was talking in hushed tones with Hen. Bobby was with Athena and Eddie. 

He looked surprised but gave her a big hug.

“Maddie, what are you doing here? How did you even find out what was going on? I would have let you know as soon as I knew something.”

“Eddie texted me. He has been able to get Buck’s attention somehow. The man in there is our father!”

“What!?” Hen and Chim said at the same time.

“My reaction too! I haven’t told them I was here and neither of us have been in communication with them for several years. Buck never had a good relationship with dad, and mom was never able to help him. They seemed to dote on me too much, almost neglecting or punishing Buck for being in the way. I felt bad for leaving him behind, but I wanted a different life from that. Look where that got me. And I don’t know what happened with Buck before he was able to get out. Im such a terrible sister! I should have taken him with me.”

Chimney pulled her into a hug as she started crying.

She noticed Eddie was listening intently, worry written all over his face. Hands clenching and unclenching.

Athena touched his shoulder, a nod of the head. 

They were ready.

He took a deep breath and ran to the back of the building. Athena keeping him in her peripheral. 

SWAT quickly and methodically moved to the door that led to Bobby’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie was a bundle of nerves. He knew all he had to do was knock on the window. But he wanted to make sure Buck was able to go through with the plan. 

As he approached the window, he noticed the man pacing, seemingly more agitated. Arms waving and the knife still out. 

Buck was sitting quietly at the desk. His eyes closed.

Eddie put his thumb down towards Athena. She spoke into the headset for SWAT to be ready. 

Not clear yet.

The man stopped pacing and was fumbling with something. He back towards Buck.

Buck opened his eyes again and took a few deep breaths.

He then glanced at the window. 

Eddie made a gesture as if to say cover yourself after the tap. 

Buck steadied himself in the chair, palms on the desk. He was ready. 

Eddie gave the thumbs up to Athena.

And then a big knock to the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, cliffhanger, had to do it.
> 
> Next chapter in the works.


	3. Rescue

It all happened so quickly.

Buck shoved the desk so hard, he almost fell forward. But he managed to gain his footing and ducked into the corner of the room. 

He felt a pain in his side before he covered his head. Tuning everything out.

The door exploded and there was a flurry of shouting and scuffling.

Charles tried to fight his way out, but he was no match for four men in full gear. He still pulled and cursed and clawed his way as he was physically carried to the nearest cop car. 

Extra restraints had to be applied as they knew he would be a problem even in the back of the car. 

Buck was curled up so tight in a ball, hands covering his ears, that he didn’t even notice Athena enter the room. 

Bobby, the crew, and his sister right outside the door all gasped.

The door was broken in half. 

The desk on its side now. 

Papers everywhere. 

Blood from Buck’s injuries splattered on the desk and floor.

And Buck, he was curled up. Visibly shaking.

He flinched when he felt hands on his head. They felt small and warm as they moved to his hands.

He dared to open his eyes.

“Hi Buckaroo. You’re safe now.” She motioned for Hen and Chimney to help him up. 

They moved to his sides as they were assessing his wounds on his face.

They were were about to stand him up, when Hen took in a sharp breath.

Buck looked at her, feeling slightly woozy. He followed her gaze down to his side.

The knife was sticking straight out. The blade not fully in his gut, but deep enough to be concerning.

“Huh? How did that happen?” 

His adrenaline now starting to fade. His head was throbbing more. Face also stinging. His side didn’t hurt as much. Maybe that was a good thing.

“Ughh, I think I’m gonna…”

Chimney who was closest to the garbage can, grabbed and stuck it in the right spot as Buck violently threw up. Several times. And then promptly passed out.

Hen and Chim quickly rolled him on the backboard. Getting vitals and setting up fluids.

They worked quickly to get his shirt off and see the extent of the damage from the blade.

Chimney held the handle of the knife as Hen felt the area around it.

“He might be lucky, as it seems to have been stuck at an angle and only pierced the skin, but I think to be safe we will bandage it and let the doctors handle it.”

They lifted him up on the gurney and started toward the ambulance.

‘Hey Eddie, can you get some bandages and gauze and some alcohol wipes. I want to try and clean the cuts on his face.”

Eddie who had been hanging back, eyes wide with worry. Nodded quickly. He was happy to be able to help in any way.

He jumped in the back of the ambulance with Hen as Chim started driving to the hospital. They were only a few minutes away.

They got to work, trying to clean as much blood as they could from his face, careful not aggravate the cuts on his face. They didn’t want to risk opening them up and causing them to bleed. 

The team of doctors and nurses met them at the door. 

Buck was quickly whisked away and disappeared into the ER.

Eddie and Hen held each other and watched as he was rolled away. 

Hen spoke first.

“Kinda reminds me of when Buck first started here. He was, still is passionate, about all the people we brought to the ER. He was so set on helping them, that he didn’t realize he couldn’t go any further. Bobby once physically had to hold him back and told him he couldn’t go in. Buck looked so sad.”

Eddie let out a shuttered breath. 

"That's our Buck. How does he find himself in these situations? I feel like he shouldn't be let outside anymore. Keep him home and safe. I want him safe!"

"You know he would hate that."

"I know. Just wishful thinking. God. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to him. Christopher would be devastated!"

Chimney spoke up.

"We should get back to the station. We might be able to find out more of what happened. And then when your shift ends Eddie, you can tell him. Are you sure it's just Christopher who would be devastated? Don't hold anything back. You might regret it."

Eddie gave him an odd look. He jumped in the back of the ambulance. Now in deep thought.

Hen and Chimney exchanged knowing looks before jumping into the vehicle as well.

Eddie pulled out his cell phone to let his aunt know of the situation. 

She agreed to watch Christopher until tomorrow and would bring him to the hospital later.

The ride back to the station was quiet and tense.

Were they gonna find any answers when they got there, or just more questions.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Bobby have a heartfelt conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback. This has been a fun story to write. Poor Buck. But he is surrounded by people he loves.

Buck groggily opened his eyes. He groaned, feeling like he got hit by a truck.

He realized he was in a hospital bed and everything that happened came flooding back.

He started to panic and was struggling to catch his breath.

Strong hands touched his face. They felt familiar but he was feeling light headed, so he couldn’t quite place who it was.

He heard someone talking, but it was too loud. Why were they shouting?

He grabbed at his blankets, trying to get up. He had to get away from the shouting. HIs father was still yelling at him. He didn’t want to be there. He had to get out!

The strong hands came back, holding his shoulders.

He felt a small pull at his arm and then fell back into oblivion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie woke to hear the machines signaling an alarm.

He turned to Buck, who was sitting up in the bed, ghost white and struggling to breath. Panic attack came to mind.

He moved to grab Buck’s face to see if he could pull him out of it. He had been able to do that once before. Buck had a panic attack after a particular hard call, one that reminded him of the tsunami and the events during the rescue. 

When he couldn’t, he called for a nurse. She quickly assessed the situation and drew up a shot which she administered.

“A mild sedative. With concussions, sometimes people wake up disoriented and he probably thought he was back in that horrible situation. He should be more clear minded when he wakes again. I would say another hour or so. Get some rest in the mean time.”

Eddie thanked the nurse and sat down heavily in the chair. Face in his hands. He sat like that for several minutes.

A knock at the door and he looked up.

Bobby was standing at the door.

“Hey Eddie. How’s our boy doing?” Is he awake yet? Athena wants to get his statement.”

“He did wake up a few minutes ago, but he was so disoriented that he went into a panic and the nurse had to sedate him again. He should be ok in a few hours. Dios Mio! Eso fue aterrador de ver!”

Eddie now on the verge of tears.

“Oh Eddie!” Bobby pulling him into a tight hug. Eddie now letting the tears fall.

“He’s gonna get through this. Just like with his leg and the tsunami. He is so strong. And he has you to get through this. You guys are stronger together. Don’t pull away and don’t let him loose his light. You got it?”

Eddie nodded. Wiping his tears away, he smiled.

“Can you sit with me Cap? It might help if he wakes up and he sees his family here.”

Bobby smiled in understanding. They sat in comfortable silence. Both praying silently for Buck to wake up soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck opened his eyes again, feeling more aware of his surroundings. 

His felt his face and grimaced as he felt the bandages. 

“Owww…”

Bobby looked up from his phone with that noise and smiled. He looked at Eddie who was asleep in the chair. He figured he would let him sleep. He wanted to talk to Buck alone anyway.

“Hey kid. Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare earlier.”

“What happened?”

“You woke up and went into a panic attack, and had to be sedated as you were trying to get out of bed.”

“Oh. I don’t even remember that.”

The doctor came in just then and smiled.

“That is common with people who have concussions. You only have a mild concussion. The cuts on your face only required a few stitches. If you take good care of those, you will have little to no scarring. You got really lucky with the knife. It only got lodged in the skin of your stomach. Also requiring some stitches.”

Buck looked confused.

Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

“Your father, in once last ditch effort to injure you, threw it at you as he was being taken down.”

“Oh my god!”

The doctor spoke up.

“You will stay here for a few more hours for observation and then you will be able to go home. I suggest someone stays with you for a few days.”

She redid his bandages on his face and his stomach. Satisfied, she wrote down a few notes and excused herself.

Buck had his eyes closed. Lost in thought.

“You ok son?”

A warm feeling enveloped his whole being and tears started flowing. His breathing hitched.

“Oh! Buck, what’s happening? Please say something!”

“I’m ok. You called me son. My father never said that to me. Always boy, or by my full name when he wanted something. He was never kind to me. But he never was this physical with me. Sometime he would slap me or verbally punish me, always attacking my self esteem. Or he ignored me. Mom never stood up for me. I don’t know if she was able to. If she did, maybe he would have hurt her too. 

They loved Maddie, and they saw me as a thing that got in the way. Maddie was more of a parent to me and was protective of me, but she had to get out. She didn’t want to be under their thumb either.

And I am sorry if I overstepped the other day. When you had the bloody nose. I see you more of a father than my actual father. I put too much pressure on you with diagnosing you. That was stupid of me I shouldn’t have pried so hard. Your health is your business. Also you are my boss. But I see you and everyone at the station as family. Maybe that isn’t healthy either. I don’t know…”

Bobby melted at that and pulled him into a big hug, cutting off the rest of his speech.

“Well, then I have overstepped too. I see the whole firehouse as family too. And since I lost my kids, I see you and one of my own. You kinda wormed your way into my heart. You test my patience every day, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Oh now look what you did, you have me crying too.”

Buck laughed tearily. 

“I guess we are all a little messed up. Thanks pops! I love you too.”

Bobby gave him a look. They both shared a laugh. It felt good to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie woke to hear the tail end of Buck’s speech. The part of his real dad broke his heart. But the bond between him and Bobby warmed his heart.

He was about to interrupt, when Athena walked in and cleared her throat.

“Hey Buckaroo. Glad to see you awake. We were all worried. If I can have to room, I would like to get a statement from you.”

“I would like Bobby to stay. Eddie is asleep, but he can stay too.”

“Uh, awake now!”

Buck glanced over and flashed a smile, or as much as the bandages allowed. But his eyes twinkled brightly at the sight of his best friend. 

“Alright, let make this quick, so you don’t have to relive it over and over.”

He gave her as much detail as he could remember. The knife slashes were all too clear, and seeing Eddie in the window. Some things were a bit fuzzy, but he felt he gave an accurate account.

Athena had her phone out to record, but also writing down a few things. She was quiet and nodding. 

“Thank you, Buck. I know that was hard. But you did good. We were able to get a hold of your mother. She said she put a restraining order on him a few months ago. She thought he started doing drugs as his behavior was getting more and more strange. She kicked him out and then I guess he set out to find you and hurt you. I have to get this information to the team. I’ll keep you updated on what the next steps will be. But nothing to worry about now. Just rest up.”

Bobby followed her out of the room. He gave Eddie a look as if to say now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tells Buck how he feels in the next chapter


	5. Love

Eddie got up and sat next to Buck.

He took his hand in his and rubbed his thumb up and down the palm, trying to memorize each line. 

There was several minutes of silence, both enjoying each others company.

“Eddie…”

“No, let me talk first, otherwise I may never be able to get this out. You know how I am with sharing my feelings. It has been especially hard after Shannon died. Did I tell you that she wanted a divorce after I said I wanted to make things work?”

Buck gasped softly, wide eyed. But didn’t say anything. Just squeezing Eddie’s hand.

Eddie sighed, lost in thought for a second. 

“Ok, here is goes. I have feelings for you. More then just you are my best friend feelings. Like I want you in my life and not just at work. I want to wake up next to you and kiss you and hold you. You are already a big part of Christopher’s life. He loves you so much! And I love the way you are with him. You are so patient and kind. Maybe one day, if you are comfortable, even adopting him as your son. 

I love your eyes and bright beautiful smile. You have the greatest outlook on life and you take everyday like its new. I want to have that too. Being with you makes me so happy. In whatever capacity that you will have me, I am just so glad that I get to call you my best friend!”

I know this is a lot to throw at you. And maybe you don’t feel the same way. 

I can also accept the way we are now, because I never want to be apart like after the lawsuit and my fighting issues. It broke my heart that it ever came to that.”

Eddie paused, averting his eyes, afraid to see what he should see if he looked up.

Buck squeezed his hand again and he glanced up. Meeting eyes that had tears and also love.  
“I want that too. Oh God, Eddie! I love you so much that it hurts! I would have been happy with the dynamic we’ve always had, but the fact that you had the courage to say it, makes me love you even more.”

Both crying now.

"Look at us. Two silly kids in love. And I am crying for the second time today.”

“Buck, can I kiss you? I don’t want to hurt you, you know, since you’re all bandaged up.”

“Please! Just carefully, and once I am healed, I am gonna kiss you every second that you will get tired of me.”

“I don’t think that’s possible. Just tell me if anything starts to hurt.”

“My heart hurts right now. Kiss me already, Diaz!”

Eddie chuckled and carefully moved in. 

Their lips touched and sparks flew. It was even better than either imagined. 

Eddie placed his hand on Bucks face to increase the intensity, forgetting about the bandages.

Buck hissed in pain, pulling away.

“Buck, I am so sorry. I totally forgot, even though you warned me!”

“It’s ok! I’m ok! I guess we will have to wait a little longer before we can do anything more physical.”

As if on cue, the doctor entered the room.

“I would have to agree with that statement, as sucky at it may be. You still have a concussion, and the wound on your side as well as your face need time to heal. The wounds get cleaned and dressed daily.

With that I am sending you home. As I mentioned, it should be with someone for a few days. Any complications, go to the ER right away.”

She did one last checkup and then handed the paperwork to Eddie before leaving the room.

Eddie helped Buck out the bed and helped him get dressed. Buck was sore and moved slowly, but managed to get himself upright. A smile on his face.

With an arm around Bucks waist, they slowly made their way to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were quiet at the Diaz house as Buck was still healing. Eddie was able to take a few days off to be around for him. Christopher was staying at his Tia’s.

Buck was in the bathroom, clad only in boxers, cleaning the cuts on his face. They seemed to be healing nicely. His stomach a little more tender, but a little easier to clean and dress properly.

He had been avoiding the mirror, but finally took in the full scale of injuries to his body.

Eddie was looking for Buck to see if he wanted to relax and watch a movie in bed. He found him standing in front of the full length mirror and watched in silence at he saw Buck carefully inspecting his body of the cuts and bruises that riddled his body. The stomach, aside from the cut, had a very angry welt. His back had a few scratches, maybe from being pushed into the firetruck or ducking for his life in the office.

The fingers tracing lightly over the cuts on his face. The one he remembered very vividly while he was peeking into the window outside.

Buck was frowning ever so slightly. He couldn’t remember how he got the black eye.

Eddie wanted to take away his pain, so entered the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Buck.

Buck leaned into his touch, eyes closed and smiling.

“I wish I could take away all your pain.”

“I’ll be ok, this is nothing compared to my leg situation. I’m just tired.”

“Well, then let’s get into some comfortable clothes and get into bed.”

“You know I can’t do anything physical yet. It kills me to say that. I think kissing is ok. My cheeks are still sensitive though. So we have to take it easy for a while.”

“As long as I have you in my arms, the other stuff can take a back seat. All I want is for you to be happy and comfortable. So, I think we should just get in bed and sleep. You are cleared from your concussion and we both haven’t slept very well the last couple nights. I have two more days off, and Christopher comes home tomorrow. Let’s take advantage of being lazy today. Never thought I would ever so those words!”

Buck smiled brightly and agreed.

They got into bed, legs and arms a jumble until they found a good position to cuddle. 

They kissed lazily for a few minutes. Eddie placing gentle kisses all over his face and neck and chest. And then they just held each other listening to each other breath.

Eddie fell asleep first. 

Buck watched him, studying his face noticing how peaceful he looked.

He was drifting off now too. 

He found love. His Family. His Love. 

And it was amazing.


End file.
